To Make It Fit
by rallybabe89
Summary: Hermione hears a conversation between her boys that has her reevaluating her presence in Ron's like. CRACK AU


Write the Wrong Feb 2009

Choice b) a humorous conversation, in which one character catches another doing something embarrassing, and teases him or her about it

* * *

Fandom- Harry Potter

* * *

Hermione POV

* * *

I pushed my hair off of my face and back into the bun I made earlier to keep my hair out of my way while I cleaned the house. For the first time in months, it was relatively hot today in London but I refused to let Ron use a spell to cool down the weather. I was cleaning while the kids were at my in-laws house. Ginny had offered to take them over to see the Mrs. Weasley while Ron, Harry and I caught up.

I just wanted to clean the mess the kids left before I wanted to catch up with Harry. So wile I cleaned, Ron and Harry were in our bedroom doing who knows what.

It took me a while but I had finally finished cleaning the kitchen as well as the rest of the house. The pot of tea that I had put on the stove before was now ready.

I took the tea and placed it on the tray as I started walking towards my shared bedroom with Ron.

It had been such a long time since the boys and I had gotten a chance to relax and talk together. Usually the kids would take up all of our attention since they had started training in the wizarding arts.

I had crossed the hallway and was about to open the door when I heard some rather interesting things.

"Come on Harry, you can't force your parts into mine. They don't fit like this," that was defiantly Ron objecting to something.

"Ron, you have to calm down. I can fit it in. You just have to be patient. It's only because you've never done this before," Harry seemed to be consoling Ron to calm down but Harry's voice was suddenly a decibel lower than before.

What Ron said next was covered by a moan, soft and deep.

"Harry, you're forcing it in. It doesn't even look right over there. Just take it out before I do," Ron gasped as he said that.

Harry didn't reply to Ron but he seemed to have let out a grunt.

"Look what you did Harry! You stretched it. Now how is anything going to fit there? Hermione's going to be so upset when she finds out," Ron seemed to be really upset.

Whatever they were doing in there didn't seem like something I would approve of.

Harry replied this time with a rugged voice, "Ron, mate, I need to push harder. That's the only way it'll fit."

My heart was beating faster now. I couldn't believe what I was hearing. My two best friends were behaving in such a manner that they had to keep secret from me.

"Harry, stop! You're going to break it in half!" Ron's voice was more pained then before. He seemed to be in real amount of pain.

Suddenly things started to click in my head. Ron and Harry had always been close. What if their relationship was more than just best mates? What if they took the mate thing seriously?

I felt my heart break. Was that the reason Ron was avoiding me lately? Was that the reason he would sleep earlier than I? Had I broken and interfered in their relationship?

Just when I thought they were done, they spoke again.

"Hey Harry, do you suppose we should tell Hermione about this? She might be able to tell us how the two parts could fit without stretching my part," Ron asked Harry. For a moment, I felt elated that they were going to let me in on their secret, but then I realized, what if I don't like what they have?

I am not sure if I could allow my husband to be in such an intimate relationship with my best friend.

"Ron you think this wouldn't scare her? If she found out that two grown men with children would have such a pastime then she would have a hard time understanding it. Hell when I told Ginny, she couldn't understand the point of this at all. I mean Hermione would probably have more experience than Ginny because Hermione would have been around this stuff before coming to Hogwarts." Harry seemed to be giving Ron excuses.

"I guess you're right but I still feel like we're hiding something from her. I mean we are sneaking around and doing this behind her back," Ron replied.

"Ugh Ron, I finally got it to fit. I'm all the way in. Yes, yes, yes, come on Ron, we're almost there," Harry's voice picked up a husky tone and was breathless. It was getting too much for me to handle.

"Oh baby, we're really close! Come on, Harry, let's go faster." Ron was equally as excited and the tone of his voice was familiar to me.

My head was spinning faster and faster. I didn't know if I could turn the knob to open the door. I am afraid of finding out the truth. I think more than anything I am afraid of finding them both in a compromised position.

"Yes Ron, I'm almost there. Ron, this feels so damn awesome. Even with Ginny, we never get this far! You rock, man," Harry was winded.

The tea cups were shaking and my world was as well.

"Thanks Harry for introducing this to me. It's a bit slow in the beginning but here near the end it's awesome," Ron sounded like a boy who received his most desired item for Christmas.

I can't take it anymore. Just as their voices became huskier, I heard the sound of the tea cups hitting the floor. Then I felt myself hit the ground soon after.

When I woke up next I was laying in my bed.

Some how I didn't have the courage to ask Ron why he looked so nervous around me.

As soon as I came to, Ron embraced me.

My imagination caught up with me and I started crying. Ron looked back at me and pushed my head up from his chest. I can't even look him straight in the eyes.

"Hermione, what happened? Why are you crying? Did you see something before?" Ron seemed genuinely concerned.

I replied to him as best I could, "what were you and Harry doing this afternoon?"

"We were just…um. Promise you won't laugh?" He answered.

Why would I laugh? This was an utterly serious matter and he thought I would laugh.

"I promise" I told him.

"We were putting a puzzle together. Harry apparently likes to make pieces fit together. "

And this time I cried in relief.


End file.
